


Hosnian Market

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Babies!, Baby Yoda makes a friend, Toddlers, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: When Din looks back, his ad’ika is playing with a human child
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207
Collections: Movies





	Hosnian Market

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kazuda and I love Baby Yoda so why not write about them both
> 
> Buir is mando’a for dad, and ner buir means ‘my dad’. Taking some liberties here and writing as if Hosnian Prime is one of the Space Japans

Din only looked away for a moment, but when he looked back the kid was playing with a human toddler that definitely hadn’t been there before. 

Din stopped and watched, wary but charmed by the scene all at once. The human kid was probably only a year or two old, all dark eyes and a bright grin. It babbled happily at his _ad’ika_ , uncaring of dirtying its admittedly nice clothing as it sat happily on the ground _,_ the two of them cooing over a little flower growing from the crack of a durasteel sidewalk. 

Din couldn’t see the kid’s parents anywhere, at least not with a quick glance. The only sentient beings around were a few rhodians, some droids, and an ithorian. It wasn’t too far-fetched that the kid could belong to one of them, if his own situation was anything to learn from, but the kid had the clothing and fearlessness of a kid from a higher class. Frankly it was a miracle it (he? It looked like it might be a he) hadn’t been snatched up by cruel opportunistic hands already.

Din approached after a moment of contemplation, glancing around to check again for anything even resembling a guardian. Nothing. He reached the children, and his _ad’ika_ looked up at him and  beamed . He babbled nonsensically, waving his claws between him and his new friend like he was trying to introduce them. Din nodded as if he understood, having long grown used to indulging him. 

“Did you make a new friend?” he asked fondly, kneeling to sit next to the children, keeping an eye out for any threats. His _ad’ika_ immediately clambered onto his legs, pulling himself up until he could sit happily in his lap. The human baby stared up at him with huge dark eyes, and Din wondered if he had never seen a Mandalorian before. It was unlikely, especially if he was a sheltered, well-off kid. 

_ “Buir_ _.”_ his ad’ika chimed, patting Din’s chest plate and looking to the kid, _“_ _Ner’buir.” _

“That’s me.” Din nodded, “But you can call me Din, because I’m not your dad.” he added to the human child. The child babbled something Din couldn’t make heads or tails of, clumsily rising to his own feet to toddle over to him. Din watched him make his way over to pat Din’s knee, smiling up at him with a toothless grin and a coo that sounded like words, or rather, an attempt at words. He had to admit, the kid was cute. Not as cute as his _ad’ika_ , but cute. 

_ “Buir_ _.”_ his _ad’ika_ tapped his claws on his chestplate again to grab his attention, “ _Buir_ _,_ Ka.” he pointed at the human baby, smiling proudly, “Ka.”

“Ka.” the human kid echoed with a giggle, “Ka!”

“That your name?” Din asked, smiling a little under his helmet, “Well, nice to meet you, Ka.” He offered a gloved finger out to the child, and Ka immediately reached for it with a curious coo, “What are you doing all alo-“

“Kazuda!” a sudden voice made him jump, and without warning a tall human man bolted at them with little regard to him or his kid, nearly shoving them over as he raced to snatch Ka up. Din instinctively grabbed his own child to steady him as the man backed up a safe distance away, clutching the child protectively to him. Ka, whose actual name was apparently Kazuda, squealed excitedly, babbling rapidly before wrapping his tiny arms around the man’s neck in a big hug.

“He yours?” Din ventured to ask, standing with his own _ad’ika_ held in his arms, those big dark eyes surveying the scene with curiosity, “I found him playing with my kid on the sidewalk.”

“He’s mine, and why weren’t you watching  _your_ kid?” the man bit out, rather hypocritically if you asked Din, but he understood the terror and adrenaline that came with losing sight of your child. He shrugged it off, noting how the man’s arms shook almost imperceptibly as he held his son.

“I’d ask the same of you, but I know what kids can be like.” he answered calmly, “He slip away when you weren’t looking?”

“He... has a habit of doing that.” the man admitted stiffly, “He can’t seem to sit still. Too adventurous, too curious.”

“My kid’s the same way. A little explorer.” Din gestured to the green child in his arms, and his _ad’ika_ waved at the pair with a happy noise. Little Kazuda waved back, looking even more happy now that his father was there. The man eyed them critically for a moment, but he seemed to decide that they weren’t a threat. His posture loosened just a tad, and he gave a deep sigh that Din related to on a spiritual level. 

“You must stop wandering off, Kachan.” he turned his attention to the child, eyes growing soft as his posture relaxed, “You gave daddy a heart attack. For the fifth time this week.” Kazuda’s response was to pat his dad’s face with a little noise, completely unrepentant. Din was almost tempted to chuckle.

“He made friends with my kid.” he offered instead, “He was able to introduce himself as Ka.”

“Ka?” the man asked with a slight twitch of the lips that could almost be called a smile, “Ka, huh? Can’t say a word around me but a shiny stranger shows up and you can suddenly introduce yourself? Brat.” the kid giggled, babbling at him and patting his face again. The man chuckled helplessly, no match for the charm of an adorable kid, and Din decided it was time to take their leave. 

“Say bye to your friend, _ad’ika.”_ he murmured, and his child made a sound of sadness, but waved his claw at them as Din asked, “It’s okay, kiddo. Maybe you’ll see each other again someday.”

“I thank you for keeping my son safe until I found him.” the man said to Din, straightening his shoulders and doing his best to meet his eyes, “I owe you a favor.”

“It’s really no problem.” Din waved, but the man held up a hand.

“I don’t like owing anyone a debt, no matter how small.” he said firmly, “If you are ever in need of a favor, ask for me. My name is Senator Hamato Xiono.”

“Senator, huh?” Din echoed, “Well alright then. I’ll keep you in mind.” At least the child’s nice clothes and lack of fear finally made sense, although Din had to hope he would grow up to be a good man despite being privileged. Only time would tell.

_ “Baibai_ _.”_ Kazuda waved sadly, and the senator’s head whipped around to look at him.

“Seriously?” he huffed, “Two words to a stranger and none for me? Kachan, you’re killing me, you’re killing your father.” Kazuda giggled at his tone, reaching up to squeeze his nose. The senator tried to hold his glare, Din could see it, but the effort inevitably wavered.

“We should go.” he murmured to his _ad’ika_ as Kazuda captured all of the senator’s attention once again. His _ad’ika_ replied by patting his face plate and cooing, his attention already wandering to the many shops and stalls the Hosnian Prime market had to offer. Din turned and started towards the one offering sweets that had caught his eye earlier, his kid perking up when he saw where they were going.

His kid deserved a treat. Who knows what could have happened to little Kazuda if his _ad’ika_ hadn’t found him first.


End file.
